The Herdest Thing
by Hikaru3
Summary: I didn't like the ending I wrote last time so I changed it. Also added translations to the Japanese parts. Song fic. Song is by 98 degrees. Please look and tell me what you think of it now?


Hardest Thing  
  
  
This is my first song fic. I own nothing. The Hardest Thing is a song by 98 degrees. Very awsome song. I don't own any of the characters of GW. Don't sue. No money. For entertainment only. Don't like yaoi? Leave! Other than that, enjoy!  
ps. I changed she to he in the song to make more sense. hope you don't mind. ^_^  
  
  
italics song lyrics  
//..........// thoughts  
regular scene shots  
  
  
Story takes place after Endless Waltz. The war is over. After self-destructing their Gundams, the pilots each go off in their own direction.   
  
Scene moves to a large mansion. We see Quatre and Trowa sitting down and having tea. Quatre is smiling happily and making small talk. Trowa is watching him silently, the slightest hint of a smile on his face.  
  
We both know that I shouldn't be here  
This is wrong  
And baby it's killing me, it's killin' you  
Both of us tryin' to be strong  
  
Scene changes to Trowa alone in his room at night. Moonlight is streaming into the dark room illuminating Trowa's face. He is looking at a picture of him and Quatre together. In the picture, his arm is around the small blond Arabian's waist, both smiling beautifully. The background is some type of fair or midway. Trowa stares at the picture for a very, very long time.   
  
There is a shimmer in the dark. Moonlight is reflecting off a tear rolling down Trowa's face. There is no emotion on his face, but there is sadness in his eyes. Trowa holds the picture to his chest.   
  
I've got somewhere else to be  
Promises to keep  
Someone else who loves me  
And trusts me fast asleep  
  
Next day Quatre walks up to Trowa, (cute as ever of course). He asks Trowa if he wants to go for a walk by the beach. Trowa nods and follows him out of the house.   
  
Scene changes to the beach. Quatre is running along the water and splashing water on Trowa. Trowa smiles and even chuckles as he is sprayed. Quatre runs out further into the lake. Trowa's expression changes back to its usual blank state. //Why are you so good to me? You deserve so much more. Not me. But......I still love you. More than anything in the world. Honto ni aishiteru. [1] Do you know that?//  
  
I've made up my mind  
There is no turning back  
He's been good to me   
And he deserves better than me  
  
Trowa calls Quatre back to the beach. Quatre runs up to him and pulls him close into a strong embrace.   
  
Trowa: "What was that for?"   
  
Quatre: "Just because......I wanted to touch you to make sure that you are really here. And that I'm really here and that we're not just dreaming."  
  
Pain strikes Trowa's face. Quatre looks at him quizically. The tall ex-pilot, long bangs covering half his face lowers his head and reluctantly pushes his blond companion away.   
  
Quatre: "Na...Nani!?" [2]  
  
Waves crash along the shore. Trowa's lips move but his voice is drowned out by the waves.   
  
Shock is written all over Quatre's face, ....then pain.  
  
It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do  
To look you in the eyes  
And tell you I don't love you  
  
Quatre's eyes start to water. He shouts something at Trowa but again the waves drown out his voice. Tears start streaming down his face. Trowa looks away. Expression blank. He murmers something.  
  
It's the hardest ting I'll ever have to lie  
To show no emotion  
When you start to cry  
  
Trowa starts to walk away. Quatre stands on the beach completely frozen. Close up on Quatre's lips moving. A tear rolls down his cheek.  
  
I can't let you see what you mean to me  
When my hands are tied and my heart's not free  
We're not meant to be  
  
Scene turns back to Trowa walking back to the house. He gets into a Jeep and speeds away.   
  
I know that we'll meet again   
Fate is a place and time  
So you can get on with your life  
You've got to cruel to be kind  
Like Dr. Zhivago  
All my love I'll be sending  
And you will never know  
'Cause there can be no happy ending  
  
Scene of Quatre's bedroom. He is sprawled out on the bed and crying. He clutches the pillow as if for support.   
  
Scene changes to Trowa in the circus. He is doing flips on the tightrope. In his mind, are images of him and Quatre together. Someone shouts to him but he does not hear. He imagines the scene where he left Quatre.  
  
It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do  
To look you in the eyes and tell you I don't love you  
It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to lie  
To show no emotion when you start to cry  
I can't let you see what you mean to me   
When my hands are tied and my heart's not free  
  
Trowa climbs down from the platform. When he reaches the bottem he does not move away. Instead he slumps against the post. Catherine walks over and is about to tap his shoulder when Trowa's body starts to tremble. Close up of Trowa's face. Tears are streaming down his face, his teeth clenched. Catherine backs away and shoes away the others, leaving him alone.  
  
I've made up my mind  
There is no turnig back  
He's been good to me  
And he deserves better then me  
  
Quatre is leaning against a railing in the park, his eyes dead and staring blankly out at the stars surrounding the colony. Screan pulls back to show Trowa watching Quatre, hidden behind a tree. There is a single red rose in Trowa's hand.   
  
One of the Manganacs calls out to Quatre and the both of them walk away. After a few paces, petals fall from the sky over Qutre, and a singe red rose falls directly into his hands. He whips around but nobody is there. Quatre's sad eyes shine with life once more.   
  
Quatre (softly): " Aishiteru, Trowa. Zettai, matte i ru. Kitto. Kimi o shinjiru." [3]  
  
It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do.....  
  
Quatre gets into the car. Trowa steps out of the bushes and watches it leave. Close up of Trowa's lips.  
  
Trowa: "Quatre...Boku, kimi no koto..." [4]  
  
A look of shear determination on Trowa's face as he leaves the park. Fades out.  
  
  
  
Fade in. Quatre in his office. A mountain of papers on his desk. His secretary walks in and hands him what looks like a present.  
  
Quatre: "What's this?"  
  
Secretary: "It was left for you sir."  
  
The secretary leaves and Quatre carefully removes the wrapping. Inside is a small box. He hesitates, but eventually opens it. A silver ring with one gem in the middle. Emerald green. Simple but beautiful.  
  
"I think I forgot to tell you something."  
  
Quatre looks up to see Trowa leaning against the door. He walks closer, slowly bringing up his left hand. On his ring finger is a ring similar to the one Quatre is holding except that the gem in the middle is blue. The same colour as Quatre's eyes.  
  
" I never liked doing things that are difficult."  
  
Trowa: "Gomen na sai. Soshite......." [5]  
  
Reaches out and pulls Quatre in to a tight embrase. Trowa lowers his head and places a gentle kiss on Quatre's lips.   
  
Trowa: "So no uchuu no naka, kimi wa, boku no.....Daisuki no hito. Aishiteru. Quatre." [6]  
  
~owari~  
  
  
Notes:  
[1] Honto ni, aishiteru. "Truly, love you"  
[2]Na..nani? "Wh..What?"  
[3]"I love you, Trowa. Most definateky. I'll wait for you. Surely, I believe in you."  
[4] " Quatre...I, to you.."  
[5] "Sorry. And after..."  
[6] "In this universe, you are, my...favourite person/person I like the most." (sorry, hard to translate in english) "Love you...Quatre"  
  
  
Hope you like the new ending. Didn't like the first on. I added translations. I tend to use a lot of Japanese cause I think it sounds nicer. Sorry if you didn't understand before. So..do you like the changes? Feedback please!! ^_^  
  



End file.
